Ipsoom
Ipsooms, or Tenmelumscriptis, are a genus of the Tenpediascriptus Family of Ps, accidentally created by the Master of Doom by dumping some DoomClean on samples of Ipsen spores. The result was the creation of a mysterious race possessing keen intelligence and limited psionic powers. Not only that but the Ipsooms are some of the most technological advanced species of Ps to exist. Culture and Society Much like the Ipsens, the Ipsooms came in two generations. The first generation were cruel, savage and primitive creatures. They often pillaged and raided worlds using their numbers to overwhelm their victim's defenses, taking survivors as slaves. Besides raiding and the enslavement of others, Ipsoom culture is very basic. They were ruled by the Mouths of Ipsoom, masses of collective flesh with a gaping mouth of razor-sharp teeth that the Ipsooms regularly feed by sacrificing countless numbers of their slaves or thralls. After being reformed, the second generation of Ipsooms are more intelligent, developing into an advanced society becoming more inclined to technological prowess instead of psionic abilities. Besides that the rest of Ipsoom society is a mystery, as after accepting MasterXera as their ruler and adoptive mother, they relocated ether to the isolated island nation of Sicercia or their homeworld of Ipsoomxandria and have cut off all contact with the outside world. Reproduction First generation or the original series of Ipsooms reproduced by dispersing spores which grew into new Ipsooms or infecting new victims, the Second generation procreated by self replication themselves, creating clones of themselves. Types and Variants Original Series *'Pure Ipsoom' A original Ipsoom, one of the few to be spawned from the original mixture of Ipsen spores and DoomClean. *'Infected Ps': A different form of Ps which has been infected by the Ipsooms, causing them to be under the Mouth of Ipsoom's thrall. *'Mouth of Ipsoom': Collective masses of Ipsoom Dna, forged together to form a massive mouth full of teeth and act as the central intelligence for the Ipsooms. Second Series *'Ipsoom II': The standard new form of Ipsoom. Created by remaining energy from Sirius after reforming the Ipsens, influencing the surviving Ipsoom body mass for it to start replicating on its own. Unlike the original Ipsooms, Ipsooms IIs are more humanoid and reproduce by themselves. They are extremely organized, yet have lost most of their psionic abilities, however they gained higher intelligence being skilled at evaluating and processing new information within seconds. Technology and Inventions *'Deus Ex Machinas': Very powerful advanced cannons designed by combing cybernetic and biomechanical technologies by the Ipsooms II. *'Tech-Servos': A class of mindless, cybernetic drones created from a fusion of flesh and robotic technology that are used to carry out simple, manual tasks for the Ipsooms II. *'Abominable Engines': Nightmarish artificial constructs created by the insane forge-masters of the Warpforge Engineers that is a fusion of a vehicle with a possessing entity of the Warp. *'Gene-Weapons': Genetically engineered bio-beasts, a living weapons crafted from raw genetic breeding material. This crafting is a dangerous practice for any dabbler. *'Warp Conduit-Blade': An straight edged blade is one of the numerous devices of the splinter faction of the Warpforge Engineers to turn the Warp upon itself and manipulate its energies. These blades are used to draw forth the essence of the Warp and store for later uses. *'Myerea Virus': A genetically engineered strain of pathogen. The virus was based on a fragment of research that was designed to increase the production of crops. The virus was altered greatly to increase this productivity a thousandfold. *'Scarper Code': A relatively simple form of a computer virus used against more technologically advanced opponents, rather inefficient, and is considered more of a general nuisance than a real weapon. *'Cerebral Destroyer': A palm unit that uses a highly focused and developed electromagnetic field designed specifically to destroy the delicate neural synapses and cells in a living brain. Category:Ps Category:Species